Right-hand down
by Explosive mittens 5927
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end like that, of course Gokudera wished to be his beloved boss' right-hand man, but not that way as Tsuna on the other side, but they were pretty lucky to have eachother Not many words fluff and fun :D 5927 of course look at my account ;) K only because I think it's better this way Enjoy and leave reviews please *puppy eyes*


Hey there guys, this story was born from a very funnypicture I found on twitter

Enjoy

When Tsuna was only sixteen he had to face his first business meeting and his first flight to Italy.

Reborn wanted him to go by him self but Gokudera insisted to follow him in order to protect him as his right- hand man and as someone able to speak italian and help the unable boss.  
Reborn was reclutant at first but in the end he agreeded because he couldn't stand Gokudera's explanations and pleadings anymore.  
Tsuna on the other side felt relief when he knew his bestfriend would have been by his side,because he was scared as fuck by plain,by Italy,by the boss mafia, by meetings of course.  
Yeah, he totally needed a shoulder to rely on, or better, his right hand man.  
As they reached the meeting place after the very long and scary flight they discovered they had to wait because nobody else was already there.  
"I'm sorry Mr Sawada,but Mr Orabona is very busy at the moment. Why don't you just take a look around meanwhile?" a lady wearing a black tailleur suggestiva as Tsuna asked where the boss was.  
Gokudera took the suggestion immediately, it was their first time in Rome afterall, Tsuna was Pretty curious to visit the city as Gokudera as well despite his worries to not come back in time for the meeting.  
"C'mon Juudaime, let's visit Rome together, we have a lot of time before the meeting starts!" Gokudera jumped entusiastic to be able to spend more time finally alone with his precious boss.  
"Okay, but let's hurry Gokudera-kun, I'm sure Reborn would kill me otherwise" Tsuna replied sighing.  
As they left the hall they began to take a look around everywhere they could reach without going to far from the meeting building.  
"Where would you like to go Juudaime?" Gokudera asked as he took the mape.  
"I have always wanted to see the 'Horse's Mouth'" Tsuna answered glad to this opportunity.  
"Me too, let's go!".  
As they reached the "Horse's Mouth" Tsuna began to sweat somehow he was scared by the possibility to lose his hand even if he had never believed in legends.  
"Gokudera-kun,do you believe in legends?" Tsuna asked worried.  
"Of course I do, Juudaime" Gokudera replied. Yeah he had always done, he had always been so fascinated by legends.  
"But you don't have to worry. You just don't have to lie".  
"I guess you're right" Tsuna said smiling.  
"I'll go first, Juudaime,to show you, you don't have to be afraid".  
As Gokudera put his hand in the entrance of the momument Tsuna stared at him, scared as hell.  
"I'll follow you for ever" Gokudera said solemnly.  
Few seconds later Gokudera pulled his hand out smiling genlty.  
"See Juudaime? You don't have to be scared".  
Tsuna wasn't sure if he had to be afraid that Gokudera hadn't had problems with his hand because he had said the truth or because it was just a legend so he couldn't be sure Gokudera would have been forever by his side. He had never believed in for ever afterall,but maybe Gokudera could have been his only expection.  
"Your turn,Juudaime" Gokudera interrupted his flow of thoughts making him squeak.  
"O-Okay" Tsuna stammered doing the same thing Gokudera did few minutes before and began to think to something he could said he was very sure of,for a very long time.  
"I'm in love with Kyoko-chan" as he finished the sentence his right hand was cut down.  
"OH MY GOD!" Tsuna screamed in pain "MY HAND!".  
"WHAT HAPPENS JUUDAIME?" Gokudera asked his eyes wide-open as Tsuna pulled his hand out.  
"I can't believe it..." Tsuna wispered staring at his once hand. Somehow no blood was spilled and no more pain he could feel but he had really lost his hand.  
"FUCK YOU STUPID THING, GIVE JUUDAIME BACK HIS HAND!" Gokudera said kicking the momument.  
Tsuna didn't have a clue: his only certainty was a lie and Gokudera's promise became his only certainty.  
He understood he couldn't really be sure of his words just a second after they spilled out of his mouth,but now he was sure it was true,he had always tried to suppress his true feelings for Gokudera.  
"JUUDAIME I'M SO SO SORRY" Gokudera began to bow apologising. He was too corcerned to his boss' lost to focus on the reason why.  
"Gokudera-kun, you don't have to worry, I really don't mind" Tsuna said.  
"What do you mean Juudaime?" Gokudera asked shocked.  
"I mean, you know, I already got you" Tsuna said blushing softly.  
As Tsuna spoke Gokudera's eyes began to sparkle and his smile grew larger looking at his beloved boss.  
And that's how Gokudera became Tsuna's right-hand litterally.


End file.
